Gas turbines have rotors with rotor blades that may degrade over time. Further, repairing the rotor blades requires complete disassembly of the rotor which can take a significant amount of time to complete. In some cases, repairing the rotor blades can require four to six weeks of work. For regularly used gas turbines, such a long downtime is notably undesirable.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved rotor and a method for replacing rotor blades of the rotor.